Thorin Oakenshield
Thorin Oakenshield is the main deuteragonist of The Hobbit ''trilogy. Thorin was, in his lifetime, a Blacksmith, a prince and a king and Briefly before his death, Thorin had dragon sickness, a sickness that made even Thorin's grandfather mad and even suspected his own friends and family had the Arkenstone, apart from Bilbo. Thorin died on the battlefield as a hero after defeating Azog the Defiler, and made his peace with his best friend, Bilbo Baggins after almost nearly killing him and getting the Hobbit in trouble throughout their entire journey. Thorin was always honored as a hero and friend to Bilbo until the end of his days and Thorin, to the dwarves, would pass on to legend. Thorin was a member of the 'Line of Durin and the leader and member of '''Thorin and Company. Biography Family lineage Thorin is descended from the Line of Durin. His first ancestor was Durin I and sequentially by four other named Durin. Thorin was named after his ancestor, Thorin I. Thorin was the son of Thráin. While his father was named, Thorin's mother remains unknown. His parents had two other children: Thorin's brother, Frerin and his younger sister, Dís. However, his grandfather Thrór was slain by Azog, Thráin was taken captive by the Orcs, and his brother Frerin killed underneath the Dimril Gate. His sister, Dís had two other children: Fíli and Kíli. Thorin made Fíli his heir. Thorin was also the second cousin of Dáin Ironfoot. Early life Thorin was born in Erebor It is implied Thorin was born in Erebor since he claims to have lived there since he was a boy. to Thráin, who was the only child and son of Thrór in TA 2746. He later had a brother Frerin and later a younger sister, Dís. Physical appearance Personality and traits Abilities and skills Possessions * Deathless: Thorin's sword named after his ancestor, who was known as Durin the Deathless. He lost it in the Misty Mountains, leading him to bear his only sword, Orcrist and his battle ax. * Pipe: * Key to the Secret Door: * Map of the Lonely Mountain: Thorin was given the map from Gandalf and kept it on his person. Thorin looked at the map later to get into the Lonely Mountain. However, he he kept the map until they were on the dragon's doorstep and willingly gave it to Bilbo. The Hobbit later kept it as a souvenir of his journey. * 'Arkenstone: '''After his death, the Arkenstone was buried with Thorin, safely returned to the earth. Relationships Thorin is the son of Thráin and the grandson of Thrór; the older brother of Frerin and Dís, and maternal uncle of Fíli and Kíli. He was also best friends with Bilbo Baggins and Dwalin. Family Parents Thráin was Thorin's father, who raised him as well as Thorin's two siblings, Frerin and Dis. His mother is unknown. Dwalin Balin Fíli Kíli Bilbo Baggins ' Thorin's companion, close hobbit friend and (former) burglar]] During The Battle of the Five Armies, while under the gold sickness, Thorin began treating Bilbo like everyone else: cruelly and coldly to the point he yelled at Bilbo, first believing the Hobbit had the arkenstone in his hand when in fact it was a meer acorn. Thorin barely listened to Bilbo's reasoning on how this gold will be his doom, barely sleeping and eating. However, at the end, Bilbo was with Thorin in it from the beginning and near the end of the Dwarf King's life. Gandalf Etymology Behind the scenes * Thorin Oakenshield was portrayed by British actor Richard Armitage and appeared in all three installments of The Hobbit: ''An Unexpected Journey'', The Desolation of Smaug, and ''The Battle of the Five Armies''.'' Appearances * [[The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey]]'' (first appearance) * [[The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug]] * ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'''' (mentioned only)'' References Category:Dwarves Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins Category:Male Characters Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:Hobbit Characters Category:Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Deceased Characters